1 Field Of The Invention
The method of this invention provides electromagnetic shielding around the sensor probe of an inductive voltage detector so that during testing, the voltage detector can be used to obtain readings on selected conductors in a wire bundle. Further, this electromagnetic shielding is constructed so that its shielding effect is selective, allowing the user to employ either the full sensitivity range of the inductive voltage detector or selecting a narrow field of sensitivity for the purpose of testing individual wires in a bundle or testing within an electrical panel with high electromagnetic interference.